In carding cotton fiber a good deal of both heavy and fine trash particles as well as undesirable short fiber and dust particles are characteristically present in the feed stock. The modern trend toward high-speed carding has substantially increased the difficulties encountered in cleaning the feed stock of such waste content in the course of carding, while the currently increasing use of open end spinning has made effective cleaning particularly important in preparing sliver for such spinning.
The present invention modifies conventional lickerin operating practice materially to improve waste cleaning results exceptionally during high-speed carding operation.